Akatsuki in Real Life
by AkatsukiHeart
Summary: When the Akatsuki meets the real world anything could happen.
1. Yay their here :3

Hiya, Just like to say I do not own any Naruto characters I just own myself...xD

* * *

Luna was with her friend, Konan. See Konan had come to Earth a while back and she lives with Luna. She does however go to the Naruto world every now and then. Luna was playing on her laptop while listening to Pain by Three Days Grace and Konan was watching Television while flipping through a magazine and listening to Angel Of Darkness by Alex C. Feat Yasmine K.

Back before Konan had come around Luna's parents had died in a car accident and the bodies were mangled so much that they couldn't be named, Luna wasn't there, she stayed home...but regrets that decision every minute she lives.

Luna is a sort-of-short person, she has long black hair and purple/blue eyes. Konan told her all about the Akatsuki boys and about Hidan, but Luna already knew that since she watches Naruto. Luna is a Jashinst, she loves death, blood and about any grotesque thing.

Suddenly a huge bang happened and a knock at the door. Luna stared at Konan, Konan stared at her. It was a staring contest to see who would open the door. Sighing, Luna unplugged her headphones so the music screamed from the laptop, she then got up and opened it to reveal a teenager with orange spiky hair. Luna knew it was Pein.

Followed by Pein was a blonde girl/boy who had his left eye covered by his hair. This was Deidara, kind of like a barbie? Next to Deidara was Sasori, the puppet. Kisame, the tall blue sharky/fishy. Itachi was next, he looked VERY unhappy. Next to Itachi was Kakuzu, looking thirsty for money. Then Hidan, looking bored and probably wanted to swear or something. Then Zetsu, without his fly trap. And lastly, Tobi, looking stupid.

Luna just plainly said "Come in, KONAN YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE!" The Akatsuki boys walked in and as as they were all inside...the unthinkable happened. Luna shut the door and Konan walked up and held her ears. Luna then proceeded to scream and hug every Akatsuki member. She almost knocked Hidan over. But then it got awkward cause from the laptop Candyland by Blood on the Dance Floor started playing. The chorus. Luna went red and almost fainted, Konan facepalmed and all the boys stood there with a 'wtf' look on their faces. Luna turned the music of and sat down on the couch. "So...what brings you here..?"


	2. Morning Fights

Yeah again to say I do not own any Naruto characters just myself...

* * *

Pein stared at her and Konan, then said "We're here because we've had enough of the Naruto world...we're going to live here."  
Luna thought...and took a bite from her cake, "Well that's nice. I must be able to predict the future because I already have rooms for you all" She said with a huge smile on her face and lead them through the mansion like house. Each member shared a room with their partner and their bedrooms had nameplates.

It was 12 am, but Konan and Luna weren't tired, they were eating cake and watching movies now. Luna sat down hugging her knees with a bit of her head covered by her knees, Hidan sat to the right of her, almost hugging her and Deidara sat the the left of her, shivering like a mouse. Itachi sat next to Dei, Kisame sat next to Itachi and Sasori sat next to Kisame. Kakuzu sat next to Hidan, Zetsu sat next to Kakuzu, Tobi sat next to Zetsu and Pein and Konan sat together on a separate couch.

"This movie is scary, un" Deidara said, hugging Luna's arm.  
"Don't be a f**king wimp" Hidan said to him. Pein sighed,  
"What's so scary about The Ring?"  
"Everything, yeah, I mean a creepy little girl comes out of a well and kills you in seven days, un?!"  
Luna laughed. "You know the only reason it's called 'The Ring' is because when Samara was thrown down the well she could see the ring of light through the top of the well, and then she drowned seven days after that. When you watch the video your soul gets trapped inside the well..." Deidara shivered then whimpered.

When the movie finished it was time for them to go to bed. In their rooms they each had their own beds and the walls were color coded as for example, Konan had blue walls with white flowers.. But Dei, being scared had to sleep with Sasori, who wasn't very happy about that, but eventually everyone was asleep.

In the morning everyone was awoken with a song. The song rang through the house. It was non other then What Makes You Beautiful (By One Direction (even though i hate them (sorry 1D fans .))) Luna screamed, Dei laughed. Luna rushed through the hall and burst into Dei and Sasori's room, grabbed the CD player, ran into Hidan and Kakuzu's room and threw it out the window, into the pool.

"Uhhh, Whats...what's going on?" asked a tired Hidan, who had been rolled up in a ball in the blanket. "Luna wen't psycho and threw a CD player out the window" said Kakuzu who had been awake and counting his money. "Why our room? WHY WAKE ME?!" Hidan yelled, "Cause your window is directly in front of the pool." She answered calmly. "AND DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT ME!" She screamed and tackled the Jashinist, making him fall to the floor. He fought back and won. He had her pinned down "Ahaahahhahahahaha!" He laughed at her weakness, "Oh go die!" she yelled "Your f**king heavy you stupid idiot! GET OFF ME!" she added. "I am NOT f**king heavy!" he shouted. "YOU ARE TOO!" Hidan got off her and helped her up. He smirked. "Who walks into a guy's room and tackles the hotest guy-" Kakuzu stared at him, angrily. "wearing a cute little night-gown?" Luna glared at him. "The same girl who says your not getting breakfast."

She walked out and grabbed Dei, walked back into Hidan and Kakuzu's room and threw him out the window into the pool. Then went back to sleep. Hidan just rolled his eyes and started getting dressed, as the other members also did. Sasori was already awake, since he doesn't sleep, and was laughing at all of this from the roof top. "Ah, they so like each other" he said. "DO F**KING NOT LIKE HER SASORI!" was Hidan's reply...and the day started...


	3. Wars of Love

Everyone was in the living room being lazy. Luna and Konan were eating cereal and the boys were eating bacon and eggs. Well all of them except Hidan who was sulking. Luna walked over to him and sighed. He looked at her well more like glared at her. She stared at him for a while.

"What the fuck do you want?" He finally asked. Luna held her hand out. He stared at it.

"Grab my hand.." She said.

He took her hand and she lead/dragged Hidan into the kitchen.

There was a plate on the bench. "It's yours." she said.

"I thought I wasn't allowed breakfast..." Hidan said quietly,

"I changed my mind" He turned to her a smiled.

"Thanks bitch..." He kissed her forehead, making her blush a bit. He stared at her and frowned. "Stop fucking blushing, bitch" he slapped her. She growled. "I DO SOMETHING NICE FOR YOU AND THEN YOU SLAP ME?!" she screamed. He rolled his eyes and walked off. Luna went up to her room and started crying. Konan looked at everyone. "Uhh..."

Hidan walked outside and sat in the tree. He didn't realise it but when he looked up he found out he could see into Luna's room. He looked around the saw her in a ball crying. His eyes widened in shock then he jumped into the bedroom. She looked up, her cheeks stained with tears. "Wh-what the fuck do you want?" she asked.

"I came to see if you were ok..." He told her. She was surprised he didn't swear like he always does. He walked over to her and put his arm around her. "What's up?" He asked quietly. She sniffled "It's nothing..." She got up and jumped out the window and into the tree. "Tell Konan I'm going there..."

with that she ran off. Hidan sat there thinking about random stuff.

When he told Konan about Luna she just nodded and walked away..._I wonder_...Hidan thought to himself but pushed it away...But it came back..._Is it something...I did?_


	4. All the more fun?

Luna came home with a lot of cuts on her arms and face. Deidara gasped, "Luna, Luna!~ What happened? Are you ok, un?" He kept asking. She ignored him and went into her room to find Hidan laying on her bed. "Get the fuck out!" she screamed. He looked at her, with a sad look on his face. He got up and walked into his room. He pulled a book from his cloak. A diary.

He began reading. "HiiiiiDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAN!" The scream ran through the house. Hidan had a sweatdrop on his face. He ran out of the house, followed by a raging Luna. She chased him down the road and into a forest. She finally got to him and took her diary back and walked home. Dragging Hidan's headless body back with her. "Um where's his head?" Itachi asked. "Here..." Luna threw Hidan's cussing head to him. Blood went across the white carpet. "DAMMET! HIDAN I HATE YOU!"

"That's not what your diary saaaaaaaaaid~" He sung. "Ugh! I can't believe you read my diary!" She screamed at him. All of the other members facepalmed as the two argued. It finally ended with Hidan saying something really stupid. "WELL ATLEAST I DON'T KEEP- hey why do you have so many cuts on yourself?"

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT, BAKA!"

"I was just being nice"

"Well don't!"

Luna ran up to her room and sat on her bed. Back downstairs Kakuzu was stitching Hidan back up. When he had finished Hidan was about to go to Luna's room but someone had put their hand on his shoulder, making him stop. He turned around. There was Dei...covered in cake...with a =D smile. Hidan glared at Dei. Dei's smile faded. "I uh, you should give her some space, un" the bomber said. Hidan nodded, "I'm going to my room.." he said then went upstairs. He climbed out the window and sat it the tree. He looked into Luna's room. She was drawing. He looked over at the sky. The moon shone brightly on the street.

Back inside Dei was beating Tobi up with a pillow. "DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING CALL MY ART STUPID, UN!" Deidara screamed as he beat the defenceless masked idiot. (Sorry Tobi fans!) "AHH, AHH SENPAIIII~ SENPAAIII! NO MORE PLEASE PLEASE NO MORE!" Tobi wailed. Konan put her hand to her head. "I'm going to bed..." she said as she walked off, followed by the pierced shadow.

Kisame had fallen asleep near the fish tank. All the fishies in there where staring at him. A girl fish had hearts in her eyes. Deidara had fallen asleep on a drunk weasels lap. Sasori went for a walk with Kakuzu. Everyone was either asleep or out walking. Hidan was still sitting in the backyard tree. His eyes going from the street to Luna's room. He saw her walk out. His eyes watched her walk outside and climb the fece. _Did she notice me? _He thought. He started following her. He stopped _Should I follow her? _He decided he had to. She was walking down a deserted street when...


	5. It hurts so badly!

A bunch of guys popped out of the shadows and attacked Luna. They had stabbed her arms and her legs. Hidan jumped out and brought out his scythe. The attackers ran like scared little wimps, except for one who attempted to fight him but got killed. Luna felt fainty. She went to fall over but Hidan caught her. She opened her dark blue eyes and stared into his amethyst eyes. They stared at each other for a moment before Hidan smirked. She blushed a light red ad pushed him away.

"I...I'm fine.."

"You were comfy, that's what you were." He mocked.

"Was not!"

"Well you sure were cuddling into my chest!" He sung.

She went to scream at him but another man jumped out and stabbed her back. Her arms covered in a thick coat of blood, as well as her legs. But now her back was bleeding from a long dragged out cut. She yelped in pain. The man ran as fast as he could. Hidan didn't know what to do, so he did what he thought was best.

He picked her up and ran. He ran faster then he ever did. He made it to her house and burst through the door. Everyone stared at the troubled Jashinist. Hidan ran into Luna's room. Deidara stared at Kisame.

"Uhm, un?"

"I don't know." He turned to Itachi.

"No clue, hn." To Zetsu.

He just shrugged ad looked at Tobi.

"TOBI THINKS HE'S SACRIFICING HER!" He turned to Kakuzu.

"Probably" Now to Konan

"Damn it, if he is, HE'S DEAD!"

"Now now Konan, lets not make quick accusati-" He was cut off by Hidan screaming.

"HELP! COME ON YOU GUYS YOU GOT TO HELP ME!" He screamed. Everyone ran into the room to find Hidan crying at the bed, which was covered in blood with Luna laying in it. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Konan cried out. "I didn't! These asses jumped out and attacked her!" He said through tears. "Everyone except Konan and Hidan,get out." Pein said. They obeyed. Konan took off Luna's shirt. Hidan turned away. The blue haired lady cleaned the blood from the wounds and the rest of her body. She then wrapped her in wrappings that were designed for healing quickly. She got nightgown and put Luna in it. She picked Luna up and walked into her room. She laid Luna on her bed. Hidan had followed. "I...I'll stay here till she wakes..."

* * *

Okay sorry for the long wait . and sorry I suck at writing. I'm thinking about making the ending chapter 5. Cause I wanna start an Akatsuki kitten story...XDD I love cats...so yeah...Sorry I didn't make all the people talk...a lot...and sorry I only viewed it on two characters...'' I'll try to do much better in my next chapter...


End file.
